Heretofore, plastic bag-closing clips have generally fit around the twisted or gathered neck of a bag to hold the bag closed.
Other types of clips have held a smoothly joined or folded bag end by pinching the bag closed. Typical closures of these type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,539. Other closures for holding the folded end of a bag closed are in the shape of large clothespins using a spring clamping pressure for closing the bag.
These spring closing-type closures are expensive to manufacture and bulky.